


Salty Air

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vacation, beach, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Taron and Y/N have a week to spend together, so they decide to go to the beach. The first day is spent swimming with a bit of mischief.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Salty Air

Pushing as hard as you could, you grip onto your bags tighter than anything just to get them to squeeze in with the other luggage. You let out a puff of air when the trunk snaps into place. You and Taron were only spending a few days together but you wanted to make sure you both had everything you needed. Taron has been so busy lately with scheduling and other business he handles and you two were so relieved to fit seven days together just to yourself. Running inside to grab your last minute items, Taron walks out of the bedroom with a delicious scent surrounding him.

"You smell great babe."

Taron smiles and wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into a hug.

"I hear the ocean calling our names. Do we have everything ready to go," he asks while brushing his fingers through your hair. You love it when he does this.

"Yes, I checked my list at least 5 times. Is there anything you have in mind to grab before we go?"

He releases you and sets his hands on his hips and thinks. "No I believe I'm set because you helped me pack my things." He grabs the keys, phone, and wallet and opens the door for you. You slide into the passenger as he turns the key in the ignition. The radio immediately begins to play the Rocketman soundtrack when you plug your phone into the aux.

"Well aren't you a little fan?" he snickers as your cheeks flush a rose red.

"Surprise? I can't help it Taron, your voice is amazing."

"Ooh stop it," he mocks in a high pitch voice. You giggle and switch to a song by The Strokes to make the ride comfortable. Taron switches the gear into drive and pulls out onto the street. He adjusts the GPS to his preference and hums along to the song. You dig into your seat more, lay the seat back, and wrap yourself in a blanket for the long ride. You try to pay attention to the blurry colors of green trees but the cool air and Taron's hums silently drift you off to sleep. 

...

"Babe..." you feel a slight push on your body and you open your eyes to see Taron trying to awake you.

"We're here sleepyhead," he grins. You sit up and readjust your eyes to the bright light of the ocean. From the view of the car's windshield, you see the dark blue ocean rocking back and forth. Taron gets out of the vehicle and walks up the steps to the beach cottage and unlocks the door. You step out to follow him. 

"This place is so cute. You didn't tell me it was going to be a beach house," you gasp as you look around at the cute decorations. The kitchen had white counters and dark cabinets. The living room had a sectional couch, a coffee table with a bowl of seashells in the middle, and a flat screen on the wall. 

"Just wait until you see our bedroom," Taron winks. Your curiosity gets the best of you as your feet pat into your bedroom. The king bed was decorated with a white, puffy comforter and ocean blue pillows on top. The floor was hardwood but the shaggy rugs massaged your feet as you walked towards the bed. You jumped onto the mattress and squealed. Taron jumped on there with you and he began to tickle you. You let out squeals or laughter and kicked in the air as his soft fingers plunged into your body.

"Please..stop it! It's hard..to breathe!" you plead in between breaths of air. He finally stops and sits above you. 

"Do you realize how fucking adorable your are?" Taron licks his lips. 

You shake your head, acting oblivious. "What's adorable about me?

He runs his hand down your cheek. "First of all, your cheeks wrinkle whenever you laugh." He then leaves a kiss on your cheek. 

"Second, these hands try so hard to push me off when I tickle you," he intertwined your hand together with his and leaves a kiss on your knuckles. 

He lets go of your body and you pout. "That there is the third. Your lips pout whenever our bodies lose touch," his eyes darken as he leans down and looks into your eyes. He licks his lips and kisses softly onto yours. You smile into the kiss as he wraps an arm beneath your back. The kiss is as soft as a feather but deepens when your fingers find his hair. He hums a little moan and licks the bottom of your lips before you open with access. His arm loosely follows down to your hips and gropes your cheeks. You can't help but let out a little laugh, ending the kiss. 

His hands run down from your hips to your legs and he lifts himself off the bed. 

"Where are you going?" you whine because of the lost touch.

"Going to get our things out of the car. I'll be back in a bit." Taron says as he walks out of the room. You hear the front door close and you sit up and walk towards the bathroom. The bathroom is white as well with two sinks and a huge mirror. In the corner there is a standing shower with a wide jacuzzi beside it. You stare at yourself in the mirror and brush out whatever tangles with your fingers. Rubbing your eyes and washing your face with water, you quickly clean up and walk out as soon as Taron's setting our luggage onto the bed. 

"Wanna go for a swim? It's hot and we can cool off," he asks. 

"Yeah, just give me a bit to change." He nods and goes through his suitcase to search for his apparel and changes in front of you. You can't help but stare at his body. He's not as fit as he was in Robin Hood but it didn't matter to you. Taron looked delicious to you in any shape. Watching his muscles flex as he pulled his white tee off was definitely a sight you couldn't get used to.

"Darling it would only be fair if I got to stare at your body too," he winks. 

"Yeah right," you laugh, and quickly run into the bathroom with your swimsuit. You laugh in your head as the last image of Taron's face was him watching you run off with his mouth wide open. You quickly ease into your purple two-piece suit. It didn't show too much cleavage but the bottoms were a little cheeky. You unlocked the door hurriedly to find Taron but he was no where in sight. You look in the living room and then the kitchen, but they're empty. You slide out the back door and walk onto the wooden porch. You notice the walkway from the porch to the sand was empty as well. As soon as you turn on your heels to back into the house, Taron faces you out of surprise and throws you over his shoulder. 

"Taron," you scream out of shock, "let me down!" He grips onto your thighs tighter as you try to kick your legs. Your view is of Taron but upside down and everything is blurry. The sounds of the ocean waves are getting closer as you realize you're closer to the water. You pinch his butt to get his attention but he smacks yours in response. You go to say something but as you do your body is being dropped into a warm body of water. Water immediately fills your nose and the waves push you down a little and you began to panic as your rush up to the surface. 

"Y/N! Hey are you okay?" Taron helps you stand still as the waves lap against your bodies. You cough out water and try to rub the water out of your eyes. 

"A little heads up would have been nice! I can't go under water without plugging my nose," you say with a smile while trying to pull your hair behind your head.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to kickstart our time in heaven in gear," Taron says. " I really am sorry."

You smile and get the taste of saltwater out of your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in close. He hides his face in your neck as you gently scratch his back. 

"The water here is so warm," you say as you release Taron and float upon the water. Taron rented a place at a small beach. It's a small town with beach houses running along the eight miles of sand. The beach wasn't crowded and the two of you felt like you had the ocean to yourselves. 

Taron pulls you in and wraps your legs around him. Being so close to him in the daylight makes you realize how appreciative you are to be with Taron. His eyes look like a swirl of blue and green, matching to the ocean. He firmly grasps your cheeks and gently kisses your soft spot behind your ear. The warmth of the water and the spark of Taron's touch is the perfect mix of fire. 

"We have the entire week to be cheeky. What are you planning up here?" you ask as you pat his crown. 

"Oh, trust me, I plan to use our time wisely while we're here," he smirks, "but right now I cannot fight the urge to touch you when you look so innocent. Do you realize how perfect you are to me?" his words roll gently off his tongue with every ounce of sincerity. Every worry you've felt the past few months from your job has washed away as he speaks to you and rubs his fingers into your sides. You hide your blushed face into his neck and leave small kisses there.

A small hum comes from Taron’s throat. He grabs your thighs and you instantly wrap your legs around his waist. The waves are gentle but still sways you into his pelvis, giving you the perfect friction against him. Taron’s semi presses against you and you bite your lips as he grabs onto your cheeks. 

“I’m feeling a bit mischievous..” Taron mumbles into your ear and licks the shell of your ear. He grabs onto your hips and rocks you against him, causing you to release a moan you’ve been holding in. You hold onto his jaw and collide your lips together. His kisses are sweet and salty and the taste will serve as a memory in your head forever 

“You wanna go test out the bed?” you ask with a smirk. His eyes darken with your words and squeezes your cheeks again. 

“I’m so hard that I could take you right now. You look fucking stunning in this suit of yours”, Taron says as he sneaks his hand into your bottoms. One pass against your folds has you whining. You grip onto his shoulders as he rubs against your nub. He does this for a few more moments before he slides two fingers in and you kiss his lips roughly. His lips muffles the moan you let out as his fingers continue their slow pace. You let go and nod towards the cottage. He acknowledges your signal and you both rush out of the water, racing towards the wooden walkway. You pick up your pace and the boards squeak beneath your feet. You think you’re quite ahead of Taron as you reach for the door handle but you’re roughly pulled back and pushed against the house. Taron has a glint in his eyes as he pushes his hips into yours.

“Trying to run from me?” he asks as he rubs one of his hands up and down your side and squeezes your right breast with the other. You moan and press even harder into your hips. He latched onto your lips once again and grinds against you. He is fully hard now and the thought of him taking you anywhere only makes you more wet. You’re so into the kiss that you hardly notice Taron opening the screen door and pushing you inside. You let go and daringly pull your top over. Taron’s eyes roam over your body as your bottoms are taken off. He almost runs up to you and and leans you against the back of the couch. 

“I’m so unbelievably hard right now.” he moans and attacks your neck with sloppy kisses. 

“Then let me take care of you...” you palm his prominent bulge and release a loud whine. You squeeze him gently before you tug his swimming trunks and boxers down. You rest your knees on the carpet and stroke against his member. You lick against the large vein and trail your tongue from the bottom along to his head. He bucks into your hand. “Love please don’t tease me” he says before you wrap your lips against his head. He moans louder this time and the sound alone has you dripping down your thighs. He grabs ahold of your head and pushes you along down his shaft. You hollow your cheeks and suck harshly. One hand jerks what you can’t fit in your mouth as your other hand grips his thigh. You push him further down your throat and look up to see his eyes closed and his lips parted. You suck up and down again before he pulls you back up and turns you against the couch. Pressing into your back, you moan as his dick slides against your folds.

“Gonna fuck you real good love. Do you want it?” He asks as his hand comes down hard against your ass. You jolt and moan and wiggle your ass against his hips. 

“What was that love? You want my hard cock?” He teases his head along your wetness. “Say something baby..” he says as he slaps your ass once more. You moan and turn your head to see him enjoying his view.  
“Please Taron, just fuck me.” You moan as he finally pushes into you and you grip onto a pillow that was nearby. He pushes in and out slowly to tease you. You push against him to signal him to go faster. He pushes into you deeper and picks up his pace. Rubbing your hand along your spine, he brings his hand down your ass again and roughly holds hips against him, pounding into you. He stretches you and fits you perfectly. His rough thrusts leaves you feeling euphoric and you give up trying to hold back your moans.

“Faster Taron, please go faster..” he grabs onto your shoulders and relentlessly pounds into you. The couch is slightly knocking back and forth. Your whines and moans fill in between the four walls of the living room and you don’t care anymore if the neighbors hear you. His hips push you harder into the couch and he reaches under you and rubs against your clit. Your eyes roll back into your head as his dick hits your sweet spot. You moan out Taron’s name many times before you feel yourself getting close. You squeeze yourself around his dick and by the faults in Taron’s thrusts, you know he is close too. You start to push against his thrusts and he lets out a deep growl.

“Let go love, I’m there with you” he says as the orgasmic rush numbs your whole body. Your whines are loud as you come apart and you feel himself leak inside of you, thrusting as he goes. Your body goes limp against the couch as you try to catch your breath.

“Fuck love, I needed that.” Taron says as he pulls you around and pecks your lips.

“That was the best way to start the week” you sigh against his lips. 

“I’m gonna go clean up, wanna join me?” Taron winks and you feel your folds dampen again. 

“Beat you there” you squeal as Taron slaps against your backside as you rush into bedroom.


End file.
